dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Beat
"Saiyan Hero's possible bloodline" Hey.....I think I have a possibility on Hero's bloodline. By looking at Hero, we can tell that he is Half-Saiyan. Or possibly Full Blood Saiyan. He can be the son of Goten, Gohan, or Trunks. If he is full blooded, then he must be the son of Bra and Goten. Its only a hypothosis that he is from any lineage. Give me some feedback on what you think. - SetoUchiha 21:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :He can't be full-blooded. If he is the son of Goten and Bra (which I highly doubt), he would still be half-blood, since both Goten and Bra are half-blood themselves. -- 06:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :He can also be the son of goten and valese(which is also possible) -- Loadmo, 2:00,Mar 5, 2015(UTC) He is certainly not full blood possibly half blood, but most likey quarter blood Saiyan or less.BardockGoku 06:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) True. But like it was a hypothosis that he might be full. But still, seeing that he looks like a mix of Gohan and Goten, that he can be either one. - SetoUchiha 07:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :He can only be full-blooded unless both of his parents are Saiyans, as it's the case of Goku and Vegeta. If one of his parents is half-blood (Gohan, Goten, Bra, Trunks) or quarter-blood (Pan), he can't be full-blooded by any means. -- 08:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Older Goku Jr.? Could he be him at 10? The same age Gohan was when he defeated Cell? The User Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name 14:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Rename Shouldn't this page be renamed to Beat ? it is his name, anyway (at least according to the Dragon Ball Heroes page) Hero is just his title, and we should use names instead of titles in the character pages (or it would be like putting "Frieza's Ancestor" insteado of "Chilled" in the chilled page). I agree. Instead of Hero (Dragon Ball Heroes), Just Beat, which is his official name. - 14:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is that Beat is also used as the name of the Saiyan Elite and the Saiyan Berserker (the other male Saiyan avatars) in the Hero Road mode of Dragon Ball Heroes. 19:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Too bad, then it's a no. :( - 16:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm It says his name is Beat, but the Beserker page says the Berserker's name is Beat. I'm confused. 13:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats what there name says for when you play the game but i still think it should be be named to Beat though :Beat is a generic name used for the three Male Avatars, like Note which is used for the Female Avatar as well as Akina. 07:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Super Saiyan Yeah this is based off of the tenth trailer when the hero trunks and goku go super saiyan getting ready to fight baby, gohan, and goten is is the hero still at super saiyan or a full power super saiyan i got confused because the hero hair is lighter than the others so it confused me. Blaze22b (talk) 23:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2? On the Dragon Ball Hero article it lists him being a Super Saiyan 2, but i can't find an image of him being Super Saiyan 2. Can someone correct it or show me a picture?--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) S. Move? What's Beat's signature move? --R.G.K 22:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) In the game none, they all can use a lot of skills but trailer wise Kamehameha Blaze22b (talk) 00:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) 1 Question? Is beat and note officially together?I mean they are alway's together like they were acting boyfriend and girlfriend to each other.I also notice in the trailer where kid buu(After absorbing Southern supreme kai) attacks her which made beat transforms into a super saiyan 3 where he attacked majin buu in wild anger(The same on vegeta after lord bills slaps bulma). -- Loadmo, 2:00,Mar 5, 2015(UTC) Beat is my least favourite dragon ball z character characterrcharacter he is too much and after 3 "episode" I couldn't stand him my favourite character. "Note (girlfriend)" I can understand the shipping sh*t and all of that, 'cause... there's people who can't help but to think about it everywhere everytime... but, this is a Wikia. A good one. It has official information about everything in the DB Universe... Now, where the hell is officially stated that they are dating or... something like that? At least, it's not explicit on Beat's page nor Note's page. So, is it official, or is some stupid fan shipping thing? Sorry for the expressions... but I'm tired of shippers. Every goddamn anime got its shipper fandom portion and its irritating. xD I would edit it myself... but first I want to know if it's official. Sorry. SaintSeiyaMaster (talk) 10:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm positive it's not, as far as the manga goes they seem close but relationship is platonic so far they're not dating.Blaze22b (talk) 17:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) is beat from age 2016 or 1000. i was just wondering or is it just what ever age the player wants him to be from. thanksGokusopk (talk) 16:37, March 14, 2017 (UTC)